


Ikebukoro Love || Izaya x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Being new to the city has it’s challenges. You should never wander Ikebukuro by yourself, but most people are afraid of a couple of names in that town. One of them being Izaya Orihara. When the city bad boy become acquainted with you, what’s going to happen?
Relationships: Orihara Izaya & Reader, Orihara Izaya/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Ikebukoro Love || Izaya x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This was my 500 follower special for my Tumblr. I hope you enjoy it as much as they did. 😊
> 
> Warnings: language, nsfw, non-con, foreplay, dirty talk, unprotected sex

Ikebukuro, the city that will swallow you whole if you don’t stay vigilant. You were still new to the city and had a hard time getting around. Finding someone who wasn’t a total creep to show you around was proving to be harder than it should have been. The only person you had found had hit on you as soon as you approached him, but he seemed like a good guy. He was only a few years younger than you were and he went by the name Masaomi Kida. 

The city bustled around you as you made your way through the crowds. Many strangers bumping into you and not caring. As you pulled out a map and shoved your face into it you felt eyes on you. As you peeked back over the map there was a young man standing directly across from you. The only thing separating the two of you was the street. A pair of dark brown eyes bore into your soul as you stared back at the man. A small, taunting smirk spread from under the black hair that covered his face.

You looked back down at the map. You had to find Sunshine Street. You’d think that after being in the city for a week you’d be able to find your own road. The feeling of the eyes on your subsided and when you looked up the man was no longer there. You slowly looked around you, searching for the man that was just there. The temptation to ask him if he could help you find your way back home hitting you like a ton of bricks. That one gaze had pulled you in, you needed to know who he was. 

A happy-go-lucky voice made you jump and a hand rested on your shoulder. “Y/n, what’s up? You look lost.” You recognized the voice and relaxed a little. The blonde-haired weirdo that had been helping you around the city stood before you. Masaomi.

You raised your hand and slapped his shoulder. “Damn it Masaomi. Don’t do that. How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?”

He chuckled. “Sorry,” He scratched the back of his head. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Having trouble finding your way home again?”

“Forget that right now. Did you see that guy that was standing across the street? The one that was watching me.” You shivered at the thought. Who had that man been?

“Who do you mean? I didn’t see anyone.” He shifted his bag on his shoulder, planting a foot to the ground and leaning on it.

“He had black hair.” The picture of the man popped into your head. “And his coat, it looked awfully warm to be wearing it today. It was black with a brown fur lining.”

Masaomi’s eyes grew wide as realization stepped in. “Stay away from him Y/n. He’s bad news.” He cleared his throat. “His name is Izaya Orihara. He’s trouble.”

His words shut you down. The man hadn’t seemed like he was a threat, but Masaomi knew these people better. Maybe it was best to listen to him? The two of you walked back to your road in silence. As you got to the end of it the surroundings finally looked familiar. You waved to Masaomi, wishing him a good night as he parted, anxious to get back to your apartment and take a warm bath. 

The breeze had picked up as the sky grew darker, now almost pitch black. The air around you turned ominous, making you walk faster than you had been. You heard footsteps on the concrete behind you, their pace quickening with every step. As you turned to see who was there you saw nothing, but the feeling of a person lingered. You hesitantly started walking again. You feared that the person was still there and the footsteps started again, proving your uneasy feelings. 

A pair of hands appeared in the darkness, dragging you down an alleyway. The rough hands shoved you hard against the wall before you. You turned your head just in time, not allowing it to be bashed against the bricks. A menacing voice spoke to you. “Well, well, well. What a pretty little lady.” The man pushed your hair out of the way of the back of your neck. His breath was warm against your skin. His hips pushed into you, pinning you against the cold surface. The only thing you had caught of him as your head turned was a flash of yellow around his neck. 

“Get off of me!” You fought against him, trying to lift your leg to kick his out from under him. His knee pushed against your leg, pinning that to the wall as well. Your heartbeat was hard against your chest as the realization of what was about to happen sunk in. 

“The things I’m gonna do to you.” The man laughed softly to himself. “You just won’t be the same when I’m done. You felt the bottom of your dress being lifted over your ass, the cold air hitting the exposed skin beneath. As you attempted to let out a scream a hand covered your mouth, barely allowing you to breathe. ‘No screaming.” At his words, you felt the tip of a cool blade touch your throat. 

Suddenly a voice spoke from behind the both of you. You hadn’t recognized the voice. The low rasp was angry. “You best get off of her.”

The man that held you removed his knife and spoke back to the mystery man. “Oh yeah, and who’s going to make me?” The man turned and you heard a low gasp come from him. “No way.”

A devious laugh sounded behind you. “You know who I am then. Move away from her. Now.”

The man slowly released his grip on you and back away, showing the mystery man his hands, dropping his knife to the ground. “I’m leaving man. I don’t want any trouble.” Who could strike this much fear into this man?

Your body turned slowly, still pinned back to the wall. When you saw his face you recognized him. Those same brown eyes, that dark hair, that smirk. The man reached a hand out for you. “Don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you.” His soft eyes made you feel safe. “I’m Izaya Orihara.”

The name hit you hard. Masaomi had explicitly told you to stay away from him. He had said that he was nothing but trouble. But here he was, saving you from the man that was about to have his way with you. A lump had grown in your throat, making it hard to swallow. “I’m Y/n. Y/n L/n.” You took his hand in yours. 

“Let me walk you home, so I can make sure you make it there safely.” He relinquished his grip on your hand and motioned out of the alley. 

You nodded and obliged, walking in the direction of your apartment. The short walk back to your apartment felt like it had taken an hour. You stopped at the steps of your apartment building and turned back to the man who had just saved you. “This is me.” You looked at your feet. You knew that the right thing to do would be to invite him upstairs. Common courtesy, but Masaomi’s words rang through your head. You shook your head a little and ignored it. “Do you want to come upstairs and have a cup of tea?”

Izaya placed a hand behind his head and smiled. “I think I’d like that.” He started for the steps and grabbed the front door, opening it for you. 

* * * * * * 

The warm cup of tea that you had grasped in your was now starting to turn cold. You hadn’t even had time to drink it as you sat with Izaya. This man seemed like nothing Masaomi had told you about. He didn’t seem threatening at all. As you sat with him he even seemed like someone that you could see yourself spending time with. His life was something you could get used to listening to. 

You lifted your cup to your lips and took a small sip. It was cool now. “I’m gonna go and heat this up. Do you need yours warmed up?”

Izaya leaned back against the couch the two of you had been sitting on. “I think I should be okay. I only have a little left and I should get going soon anyway. I’m sure you’re getting tired after a night like this.”

You slowly stood and walked to the kitchen, placing your mug in the microwave and letting it warm. You head the sound of your kitchen tiles creaking behind you and you turned quickly. You knew that there was only one person in your house but just the sound of him coming up behind you startle you. He held a hand up. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to make sure you would be okay when I left.”

This man had been so kind to you all night. It had been a couple of hours now that you’d been talking. You looked up at the clock. It was already midnight. You looked back at him. “It’s really late Izaya. Why don’t you stay here for the night? This city if scary at night.”

“I couldn’t possibly hinder you like that. I can hold my own out there.” A nervous smile spread on his face.

“It’s no problem, really.” You stepped forward and stood inches from him. “It’s the least I can do after you saved me tonight.” You placed a hand on his chest and his eyes grew wide. You didn’t know what had come over you, but this man… he was intoxicating. 

You could feel Izaya’s heartbeat against your hand. It was beating so fast. You leaned toward him slowly, the hand that was on his chest make its way to the side of his face. Your lips softly touched his and to your surprise, he didn’t pull away. His lips matched yours and the intensity in your kiss grew. Izaya slowly pushed you backward until you reached the kitchen counter. Your bodies weren’t able to get any closer to each other. Izaya’s hand trailed down your sides leaving tingles where they ran over it. His hands stopped when they reached the top of your thighs. You placed your hands on the counter and used it to lift yourself up. His lips never left yours

Izaya’s hands planted themselves on your thighs. He squeezed them and his nails dug into the exposed skin that your skirt didn’t cover. Izaya broke the kiss, pulling away from you. “Are you sure you want this Y/n?”

You whined as he pulled away. “Izaya, please.” Your hands wrapped around his torso, pulling him closer to you again. “I need you.”

The lust that filled your voice made his tone change. It had been a long time since Izaya had been with a girl. His tough exterior made most women of the city want nothing to do with him. You were one of the very few exceptions. “If you’re sure I’m happy to oblige.” His lips were inches from yours, the feeling of them hovering right before yours almost making you beg him again. He pinned his lips to yours, the kiss passionate this time. He trailed his hand up your thigh and under your skirt, rubbing along the material of your lace panties. The fabric already soaked from your dripping core. You could feel his smirk against your lips. “You’re so wet already. Have long have you been holding this back tonight?”

You leaned your head back against the cupboard behind you as he rubbed his fingers against your folds. “Izaya,” The seductive tone of your voice made him bite his lips, his fingers rubbing faster. A quiet curse comes from you as you feel yourself nearing your release. “Shit… I’m so close.”

Your walls begin to tighten around his fingers as they pump in and out of you, your hips grinding against them, desperate for his touch. As Izaya pulled his fingers away you feel yourself clamp down on emptiness. A desperate whine erupts from you as he gives you a sly smile. He licked his fingers clean, watching you breathe hard as you sat on the counter, trying to catch your breath. You heard the zipper of his jeans coming undone as your eyes met. His erect length sprung from his pants as they came down, it hit your leg, leaving his pre-cum glistening in the light of the kitchen. 

You inched yourself closer to the edge of the counter, hopeful that he would finally drive himself into you. His hand pushed your skirt up again and then lined himself up with your entrance. His tip rubbed against your clit, the pleasure from it coursing through you. “I want you Izaya.”

He grabbed your face in his hands. “Tell me again.”

“I need you Izaya.” You reached down for his length, but his hand grabbed your wrist. “Uh, uh, uh. Patience you thirsty girl.” He grasped his cock and stroked himself a couple of times, your eyes never leaving him. With a harsh thrust, Izaya bottomed himself out inside you, hitting your cervix. 

Izaya’s hands gripped your hips, sliding you as close to him as he could get. “God… you’re so tight. So perfect for me.” A few grunts left his body as he pounded himself inside you, your walls spasming around his cock. As your walls clamped around him his legs grew weak, threatening to give out from under him. “I’m not gonna last much longer at this rate.”

You wrapped your legs around his hips as he rutted himself into you. “I’m almost there…” His voice grew raspy as his body threatened to let go.

“Come inside me. Please.” You begged him . You wanted nothing more than to feel him coat you. The longing in your core taking over all your senses. 

A strangled sound came from the back of his throat. “Here it is.” He thrust hard twice more and you felt the heat of his load painting your walls. He reaches down between your legs and rubs circles around your clit. “Now let yours go, baby. Come for me. I wanna feel you come on my cock.” His words sent you over the edge, your orgasm shattering you as you leaned against his chest. 

As your bodies relaxed you laid your forehead on his shoulder. He cupped your face in your hands, pulling you to him and placing another soft kiss on your lips. You placed a hand on his chest. “Will you stay tonight?”

Izaya looked down at your lap and smiled. “Yea. I’ll stay.”

* * * * * * 

When the morning light broke through your windows you rolled over, the sleeping face of Izaya Orihara meeting you. You heard a small knock come from your front door so you threw the blankets off of yourself and left the room. When you looked through the small peek hole you saw Masaomi standing outside it. The door opened a crack and you peeked your head through it. “Masaomi, what are you going here?”

He smiled. “I wanted to check on you. I hadn’t heard from you. I tried calling you but I didn’t get an answer.”

“I just woke up. Sorry.” You gave him an apologetic smile. 

You felt the door being pulled from your hand as it opened further. Masaomi’s eyes grew wide as he stared at the person standing behind you. “Izaya?” He drew out the name, clearly shocked to see him. 

“Masaomi. Nice to see you. It’s been a long time.” A grin cracked Izaya’s face as the shock grew more. 

The look on Masaomi’s face made you turn back to Izaya. “How do you know Masaomi?” 

“I used to work with him on a project together. It’s been a while since we’ve worked together tho. Are you still even involved with that project?”

The tension on Masaomi’s face was growing steadily. “Yea. I am. I’m just starting it again.”

Izaya’s laugh erupted. “Well, then we have to talk. There’s someone involved with the project that shouldn’t be.” Izaya grabbed Masaomi’s arm and turned him around, pushing him toward the door. As Masaomi walked out and turned the corner Izaya looked back at you, placing a hand on your hip and a peck on your cheek. “I left a card on the nightstand. It’s got my number. Give me a call later, or shoot me a text.”

As he slipped out the door and closed you behind him you grew an uneasy feeling. A project? What kind of project could they have worked on together?

* * * * * * 

As you sat on your couch later that night the news flashed over your television. As you watched the face of the person that had attacked you last night showed up. The title read “Man Hospitalized After Brutal Attack”. You jumped back on the couch and grabbed your phone. How could this have happened? There was only one person that had known what happened last night. You slowly walked to the bedroom and grabbed the business card from the nightstand. 

As you waited for an answer you were growing more and more impatient. How could Izaya have done something like this? As the now-familiar deep voice answered the phone you calmed some. His voice had a way of soothing you. “Hello? Is that you beautiful?”  
The familiar greeting shocked you. You had forgotten that you hadn’t exchanged numbers, he had only left his. “Izaya, we need to talk.”

“You saw the news. I promise you that I had nothing to do with that. He was a member of the Yellow Scarves. His gang probably found out somehow and had their way with him.”

“Can you meet me somewhere?”

“I’ll come to you. I’ll meet you in ten minutes.” A click followed his last sentence. 

* * * * * * 

A knock on the door jumped you. Ten minutes had felt like an eternity. “It’s Izaya.” 

“It’s unlocked.” The door slowly opened, revealing his tall slender figure. 

He slid his coat off and hung it on the rack as he walked in. “What did you want to talk about?”  
Izaya took the seat next to you on the couch, turning so his body was facing you. He sunk into the cushion and leaned back. “You didn’t sound happy on the phone.”

“Who did you tell?” You didn’t offer any explanation, you just spoke. 

“Whatever do you mean?” He raised a hand. 

“Who did you tell about last night? Either you told someone or you bear that man yourself. Which was it?” Your anger was rising and he sensed that. 

He leaned forward from the couch and placed a hand on your cheek. His touch jumped you. “I had to show that man that you don’t mess with what’s mine.” You hadn’t expected him to be so abrupt. “I may or may not know someone affiliated with the Yellow Scarves. They may or may not have gotten a tip about one of them attacking an innocent last night. I know their leader doesn’t stand for that kind of thing.” He ran his thumb softly over your skin. 

“What do you mean by what’s yours?” You couldn’t decide whether you should be annoyed or flattered that the black-haired man had taken such a liking to you. 

“I mean exactly what I said.” He slid himself closer to you, your legs now touching. His hands rested on your thighs. “If you’ll have it, I’d like to call you mine.”

A shiver flowed through your body. “I don’t know Izaya. We barely know each other and-”

He cut you off. “I’d say we know each other pretty well after last night.” He slowly leaned forward and placed his lips directly in front of yours. “Let everyone know that you belong to Izaya Orihara. I can guarantee you that no one in Ikebukuro will ever mess with you again.”

He let his lips hover there, awaiting your answer for him. The temptation to put your lips to his was almost too much. “Fine. On one condition.”

A chuckle left his lips, sending a vibration through you as his lips drew closer to yours. “Name it.”

“You tell me who your connection with the Yellow Scarves is.” 

A small price to pay for something the man truly wanted. “He can never know that you know.” He pushed his lips to yours, sealing the deal. Your lips lingered together for a second and when they broke apart he breathed their name. “Masaomi Kida.”


End file.
